


College Boys Act I

by EriSolShipper95



Series: Collegestuck/Humanstuck Erisol [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EriSolShipper95/pseuds/EriSolShipper95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan and Sollux (and some of the other trolls) are humans on earth going to human college. Utter kismesises, or bitter matesprits? This is currently an ongoing story. I'm unsure of how long it will be but it is separated into parts, alternating between Eridan and Sollux's POVs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

# Part 1

Today was the day. You have been waiting for your first day of college since your first day of high school. And now that the day has finally come, you are engulfed in a feeling of ecstasy and euphoria. You couldn’t wait to start a new chapter, a clean slate, another chance for a better social life. Not to mention your hopes for a love life to kick off. Your name is Eridan Ampora. You are embarking on your fall semester of college and are majoring in psychology. You’ve unpacked and set up all of your side of the dorm. You’ve said your goodbyes to the parents and you feel that you are now ready to start your adult life.

Your roommate is Karkat Vantas who you haven’t gotten to know much about so far but you don’t really care to since he seems very off-putting and grumpy. He was already here when you arrived and barely bothered with a welcome besides, “Keep your shit on that side”.  
Oh well. You’ve completely settled in and gotten your books and schedule. Apparently your first class will be statistics. You simply loathe the fact that you have to take yet another math course although you thought you completed all your math credits in high school, finishing off with that grueling year of calculus. No matter, you’ve always enjoyed math. You’re very good at it. It’s just that you’ve only heard that calculus and statistics were the hardest, most time-consuming courses from even the best math geeks of your class.

So, to prepare for tomorrow’s first real day of college learning, you get your backpack stuffed with a statistics book, a notebook, a pen, and some loose-leaf paper just in case. Man, you’re both excited and nervous to be starting life on your own, to meet new people and converse with those that share your interests. You’re very lucky to have been able to bring along your best friend, Feferi Peixes, to the same college as you. She’s staying in the girl’s dorms and is majoring in social sciences. You don’t know it yet, but you’ll need her as a support in many of your social endeavors. For now, you lay your head to rest (as much as you can with all the excitement) and dream about the coming days as a college student.

***

Your alarm woke you up a little early at 6:30 just to make sure you’re fully awake and ready for your first class, although it starts at 9. Karkat was fast asleep still though and you figured he was not a morning person so you let him sleep while you showered and did your hair. You’re a bit of a hypocrite in that you dislike vain people that focus entirely on their beauty, yet you indulge in your own looks such as making sure your hair is nicely styled with your weft of blonde hair slicked back onto your black hair and making sure that you never have an acne breakout in public with all your facial creams and scrubs.

You leave the restroom and find that your grumpy roommate is still fast asleep, curled up in his ruffled mess of bed sheets. You worry that he might be late to his first class and to hopefully quell your worries, you take a peek at his schedule left out on the kitchen counter. Apparently his first class is also calculus at 9 AM. It was already almost 8. You couldn’t possibly let your roommate be late to his first class, especially if he’s in your class with you. No need for awkward disputes between you two. So you go ahead and nudge him a little till his eyes open up.  
“Hey, Kar, I don’t know when you plan on wakin’ up but it’s already 8 o’clock.”  
Your drowsy roommate grumbles and moans as he slowly wakes from his slumber.  
“Ugh, whatever. Thanks for waking me up but I was planning on sleeping in a little longer.”  
“Oh? How much longer?”  
“Till 8:50”  
“What?! Are you mad? That barely gives you any time to get ready and get to class on time.”  
“Well it was my assumption that that’s MY business to deal with? Just piss off and let me sleep.”  
“Okay whatever…”  
You put on your stylish scarf, slip on your backpack and head out. You still have about an hour till class actually starts so you figure you can stop by the café for a coffee. 

You’re at the coffee shop and are in line to make your order. Your arms are crossed and you’re back and head are leaning back a little so you can see the menu above the baristas and the counter. You’ve decided what you want but now you’re just viewing the other options. Apparently it was your turn to order and you didn’t know. So the guy behind you says, “C’mon dude. Move” in a pushy, impatient tone. You quickly apologize without turning around to see who it was and move forward to the cashier. You order your coffee and step aside to wait for your name to be called.

While you’re waiting on the side, you happen to look over at the pushy guy. He’s slim and nerdy looking. He has some strange shades with one lens blue and the other red. Regardless of how he looked, you thought he was rude and a jerk. Then again, he is here to get coffee. Maybe he just needs his caffeine fix to be less of an irritable bitch. You shrug and look back off into space as you wait for your latté. The other guy ends up standing right by you also waiting for his coffee. You try to ignore him while you wait quietly. You feel bad for screwing up a first impression but at the same time he screwed up his by being rude about it.

But apparently, you didn’t need to break the ice because he did by saying “Tho I’m athuming you’re a freshman.” You were kind of taken by surprise by this sudden attempt at conversation from a guy who was just telling you to hurry up with your order. And you had to hold back from giggling because you didn’t know he would have a lisp.  
“Uh, yeah. I am.” You answer and look at him.  
“Figured. You have that dazed, freshman look in your eyeth.”  
“Oh, well thanks for pointin’ that out? So I’m guessin’ you’re not a freshman?” You respond nervously, unsure if he’s trying to actually converse or just bring you down more.  
He seems to hesitate before answering, “Oh, yeah I’m a thophomore.”  
You find it odd but flattering that a sophomore is even talking to you. Then your name was called and you received your latté.  
“Wow, a latté? You theriouth?”  
“Yeah. What’s wrong with it?”  
“Oh nothing. Whatever floatth your frilly boat, dude.”  
Then the barista called out “Sollux” and you guess that was the guy’s name because he received his coffee. It was a regular coffee it seemed.  
“Thee you later, dude,” He said and left the coffee shop. He seems like a very strange guy. Even to you. You’re unsure of whether he was trying to be friendly or really trying to make you feel horrible and naïve. If this is really how your first day is going to start, this is gonna make for an interesting year...


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sollux's POV of Part 1. Just an encounter in a coffee shop, or a start to a romance? Red or Black?

# Part 2

Your name is Sollux Captor and you are beginning your second year of college. You are living in a single apartment by yourself because you prefer a solitary personal life in order to be more efficient in your coding. The less constant, annoying distractions of people the better. You occasionally take comfort in conversation, mainly with your best friend you met freshmen year, Aradia Megido, but beside that, you prefer peace and quiet.

It’s currently 7 AM and you’re already at your desk coding a program on your computer. You get a message from your best friend on Pesterchum.

apocalypseArisen [AA] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA]  
AA: s0 I see y0u’re up early. G00d m0rning.  
TA: meh, ii gue22.  
AA: what’s wr0ng?  
TA: nothiing, ii’m ju2t not feeliing liike goiing 2 any cla22e2 2day.  
AA: 0h, well y0u have t0 silly. D0n’t let “what y0u feel like d0ing” c0mmand what y0u sh0uld d0.  
AA: als0, y0u really need t0 get 0ut and be m0re s0cial.  
AA: it’s a new year! Start fresh and meet new pe0ple 0u0.  
TA: that face ii2 weiird.  
AA: i kn0w...  
AA: s0 are y0u g0ing t0 take my advice?  
TA: we’ll 2ee.  
TA: ii’m never partiicularly 2ociial. you know that.  
AA: yes, but I have a feeling that this year, being a little more 0pen c0uld change everything! :D  
TA: how 2o?  
AA: i d0n’t kn0w. haha.  
TA: okay, whatever...  
apocalypseArisen [AA] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

You find it weird that Aradia is telling you this now. You had a whole summer to try being more “social”. But you know that was wasted on sitting at your computer screen for days on end. Your friend has always had a strange foresight on things. Maybe you should listen to her advice. But you don’t know where to begin. Should you join a computer programming club? Nah, this is stupid. You figure you’ll worry about it later. Right now you should get ready to go to class and then get coffee to wake you up before class.

You shower and brush your teeth. You brush your hair down to be appropriate for being out in public. You don’t really care about your hair. As long as it’s short enough and not filthy, you’re good. You put on a plain black tee, some grey pants, your black and white shoes, and your excellent red and blue lens glasses. You have a pair of regular, clear lens glasses, but you like to wear the red and blue ones sometimes. A first day of back to school seems fitting for these special glasses. You grab your hoody jacket and head out to get some coffee.

On your way to the coffee shop you notice a small drum circle ensuing on the courtyard. It was headed by none other than Gamzee Makara. Just his presence of lethargy and messiness brings back the horrible memories of having to room with him during your freshman year. It’s hard to believe he’s still attending the school with the amount of classes he skipped. You continue on to the café.

Upon entering the school coffee shop, you find that there’s already a line. You get in line behind the hipster with a scarf and striped pants. Bleh, nothing you hate more than hipsters. One thing you secretly admit about this hipster is that his hair smells really good. Ugh, hipsters and their hair care products. At least he doesn’t smell like pot like some people. You glance outside toward Gamzee. Bleh, hippies.

This starry-eyed hipster is off in wonderland and not moving forward to take his order. It’s only been a couple seconds since the last guy finished his order, but you’re not wasting time on this hipster. “C’mon, dude. Move”, you say.  
“Oh, sorry,” He apologizes nervously and moves ahead.  
Sheesh, not only is he a dang hipster but a freshman. You can spot ‘em from how they act. You know because you started off the same way, shamefully. The guy takes his order and steps aside. You move ahead and get ready to take your order. But before you do, you glance to the side and notice the hipster boy’s face.

He may be a hipster, but you have to admit. He’s got a nice face. He looks timid and innocent. He looks kinda...uh, cute? Ugh, you push aside those thoughts. The day you find a hipster cute...then again. No, just no. Don’t be stupid. Hm, Aradia did say to be more social. Haha, maybe you could pick on this loser for a bit. Make his first day start off less than satisfactory and such. Maybe get to hold his hand...wait, no. What the fuck? Just mess with him.

You take your order and stand next to the scarf-wearing hipster. You’re gonna do it. You’re gonna “socialize” with a stranger.

“Tho I’m athuming you’re a freshman”, you say.

“Uh, yeah. I am”, he answers and looks at you. And right then, you see his eyes. The purple irises, the way they are illuminated by the lighting in the shop and his inner excitement about college.

“Figured. You have that dazed, freshman look in your eyeth.”

“Oh, well thanks for pointin’ that out?” Perfect. Make him uncomfortable. “So I’m guessin’ you’re not a freshman?” Dammit. He’s actually making conversation, the dumbass. You weren’t expecting to be asked questions. You figured you’d make him uncomfortable and have him walk off without a word. Oh shit, he asked you a question and you’re not answering quick enough. Don’t let him make you look like the weird one!

“Oh, yeah I’m a thophomore.” Smooth. Then the guy’s name was called and he was given a latté. “Eridan” was his name apparently. Wow, of course a hipster would get a latté. You hope to God he doesn’t take out his phone to take a picture of it. “Wow, a latté? You theriouth?”

“Yeah. What’s wrong with it?” Ooh, stick it to him good now. Not like that. You mean in an insulting way.

“Oh nothing. Whatever floatth your frilly boat, dude.” Not nearly insulting enough. But it’ll do. Your name is called and you’re given your plain coffee. You hope that the hipster didn’t catch your name. The last thing you need is to be harassed by a guy who thinks filtered pictures of breakfast is art and you just picked on. You decide to leave to class before he makes an attempt at further conversation. “Thee you later, dude.” Dammit, why would you say that?? “See you later” is a direct insinuation that you will be meeting later. You leave the coffee shop quickly and head to class. You hope you have no classes with him. Pft, what are you saying? You’d never be in the same class as a hipster. You look down at your schedule. First class is calculus at 9 AM.  



	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan experiences yet another less-than-favorable encounter with the ominous Sollux yet again in Calculus.

# Part 3

You’re not sure why that guy started talking to you in the coffee shop. He seemed very rude. You don’t know him, what could he possibly have against you? It’s a shame he’s such an unprovoked jerk because he’s kind of cute. If he just had a personality to match, you would have liked him. And just what did he mean by “see you later”? Oh no, you hope you don’t have a class with him.

You walk into the classroom and you freeze over. Oh no, it’s him. Why is this Sollux guy in your calculus class? Well, he did look like the nerdy type. Did he know? He did say he’d see you later. Ugh, if this guy wasn’t confusing enough, now he seems like some kind of psychic. Or he’s a stalker. But you don’t think a stalker would have a first conversation with their victim like he just did. Ugh, more confusion. Oh shit, he just looked over at you. You look away quickly to avoid eye contact. You decide to sit on the farthest side of the room from him. You find your roommate sitting in a perfectly far away spot and sit next to him.

“Hey, roomie.” You say kindly and set your books down.

“Hey, asshole who woke me up too damn early.” He rudely responds without even looking at you. It may seem like he hates you but you just take it that that’s how he is. Besides, he’s your roommate and there are no changes to room assignment allowed, so you’re stuck with him at least for the semester. You happen to look back over to where Sollux is and right then he looked at you too. You quickly turn face forward again. You don’t want to provoke him to come over to you. You don’t need anymore strange contact when you’re supposed to be focusing on difficult calculus. The teacher is going over the core structure of the course and what you’ll be learning about during it. Just introductory stuff.

You feel something hit you from behind. You look down at your side and find a crumpled ball of paper. Really? Who does this? It’s college. You thought high school immaturity was over with. You look around behind you to see who threw it. The only likely suspect you see is that Sollux guy who moved from the opposite side of the room to sit a few rows behind you in the last row of seats. Ugh, is he harassing you now? He motions to pick up the ball and mouths “open it”. You give him a face that says “What’s your deal?” to which he just replies with a face saying “do it”.

You feel you’re going to regret humoring him but you oblige. You pick up the wadded paper and uncrumple it before you. It says in yellow pen: 

“What the hell are you doing iin my calculu2 cla22?” 

Weird, you even read that in your head with his lisp. There’s space on the paper under where he wrote for a reply. You write back in your violet pen:

“gettin my calculus credit. wwhats wwrong wwith that?”

You crumple the paper and look up to make sure the professor was still busy talking. You quickly turn away when you felt it was clear and threw the ball to Sollux. Your hand-eye coordination is very bad and it shows. The paper was supposed to land at his table by bouncing off his chest. But you were a tad off. The paper ball hit him square in the face and didn’t even land on the table. It hit the table and bounced to the floor. He didn’t move. He just gave you an angry glare. When he was done glaring, he got down on all fours to crawl under the table and get the paper.

You faced forward to not look suspicious to the professor. A few moments later you feel a bump against your back again. You turn around and pick up the paper. You uncrumple it again and read:

“Nothiing. But what the hell doe2 a hiip2ter liike you want wiith a calculu2 crediit?”

You roll your eyes and reply:

“i hardly call a better sense for fashion and grooming bein’ a hipster. an ill havve you knoww that im majorin in psychology. so calculus is needed.”

You crumple the paper and throw it back at him. This time it flies just by his ear and hits the floor behind him. He glares at you again and grumbles. Then he gets up from his chair to retrieve the message. You happen to look back when he opens the paper and he makes a surprised face. He seems to just stare at the paper a while, then you see him get his pen and write his response.

You turn back face front to find the professor staring right at you.

“First day of class and I’m already boring you?” He asks with a smile. The class chuckles and you blush with embarrassment. Then you feel a bump on the back of your head. The class laughs more. You look back and glare at a laughing Sollux. At this moment, you hate him more than ever. You’ve barely met the guy, barely even stepped into college, and already, he’s made it the worst day ever. Once the class is done laughing and the professor is back to lecturing, you slump down into your seat and begin your sulking.

Karkat notices you in your slump. You realize now that during that embarrassing moment, he wasn’t even laughing at you. He seems to recognize that you’re upset and gives you a short but comforted patting on the shoulder. 

“It’s okay, Ampora. That isn’t nearly as embarrassing as what others will do throughout the year. You’re just the ‘first-day victim’. There’s always at least one.” He then goes back to minding his own business and sort-of paying attention to the professor.

“Oh. Thanks, Kar.”

“Whatever.” And with that, you know for sure that he’s really a nice guy. You realize that he’ll be some great help getting through the year. You straighten up and focus on the professors final notes. Then he dismisses the class and you get your stuff together to leave.

When you turn around, you notice the paper on the ground that Sollux threw at you. You look up to see if he was still in the back of the classroom. He seems to have left as soon as the professor dismissed you all. You pick up the paper and unfold it out of curiosity as to what he said back. He wrote down two things. The first thing seems to have been scratched out a bit but you can still make out what it said:

“Hm, well good for you. ii’m majoring iin com”

Apparently he didn’t finish the sentence before scratching it out and writing:

“HAHAHA! NOOB!”

You find it peculiar that he originally intended to open to you a little but then something changed his mind. Ugh, whatever. He’s nothing but another jerk who you can add to your list of people you hate. That list is getting pretty long... Perhaps you should start a new one for college. Yep, mental note that you’ll be starting a new hate list with “Sollux Assface”. You see Karkat walking out the classroom and follow after him. On your way out you toss the paper into the trashcan. Amazingly you make it. Apparently your aim is good when you’re in a rough mood.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sollux makes an unexpected and very much unwanted encounter in Calculus. He takes advantage of the circumstance but with ill effect.

# Part 4

You enter the lecture hall of your calculus class. You’re one of the first students to arrive. Better to be early than late with the crowd of students. You take a seat towards the back of the classroom. There’s no need to be in the front of the class with all the super nerds and idiots. You may be a nerd yourself but you are different. You’re awesome.

You take the time to message Aradia from your phone of your latest progression in social activity.

twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling apocalypseArisen [AA]

TA: ii gue22 ii kiinda took your advice.  
TA: you’re riight, beiing 2ociial ii2 fun. Haha

twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling apocalypseArisen [AA]

Haha, she’ll get it later when she’s online. She hardly ever uses her phone during class. You continue sitting and waiting. While you wait, you get out a pen and your notebook, all you need. You start tapping the table with your pen and leaning back, just waiting for the other students to finally get here and for class to start. Why the hell did you get here so early? Oh right, you were getting away from the hipster at the coffee shop.

After a while of being bored to death, the students start pouring in and the professor gets prepared to start. You look around to see if you know anyone. You don’t. But then, you see a familiar face. God dammit. It’s him. Why the hell is the hipster in here?? Since when do hipsters have any interest in advanced mathematics?! Ugh. And now you guess he’s going to try sitting right next to you. His backwards brain probably thought that somehow you were trying to be friendly back in the coffee shop. Oh dammit, you made eye contact. You quickly look away and start saying in your head, “please don’t come this way, please don’t come this way.”

Oh, he didn’t come your way. He went to the other side of the room to sit next to someone you assume he knows. A small exchange of words and now they’re silent. Guess he’s an acquaintance or roommate. Hm, maybe he’s in the wrong class. Now’s your chance to further advance your socializing and help a freshman out. You quietly walk across the room, staying in the back of the class, and find a seat directly behind the hipster.

You don’t feel like talking directly to him, so you’ll be using an alternative mode of communication. You rip out a piece of paper from your notebook and write on it:

“What the hell are you doing iin my calculu2 cla22?”

You then crumple and wad up the paper into a ball. You carefully aim your throw and toss the paper to him. It hits his back and bounces to the floor beside him. Perfect. You watch him look down and notice the paper ball. He looks around the room, confused. Then he sees you and you look directly back at him. He’s yet to pick up the paper so you motion for him to pick it up and read it. He’s hesitant to trust you, as well he should be, so you make a stern face that says “pick up the damn paper already.” You watch him pick it up and uncrumple it. You see him grab his pen and start writing on the paper. Yes, he’s replying. This is going well so far. You see him wad up the paper again. He cautiously turns around and throws the paper ball like an infant who just realized he has the ability to throw objects. The ball flies through the air and hits you right in the face. That little asshole. You glare at him for a while, conveying your inner rage. How dare he insult you in such a way? You assume he is just really horrible at throwing and go under the table to retrieve the paper. He wrote back:

“gettin my calculus credit. wwhats wwrong wwith that?”

Hm, apparently he’s actually in the right class. And he writes in pretty, purple ink. Wow, okay. You respond to his question:

“Nothiing. But what the hell doe2 a hiip2ter liike you want wiith a calculu2 crediit?”

You re-crumple the paper and toss it back to him. You watch him pick up the paper and unfold it. While you wait for him to reply, you take a moment to maybe listen to the professor talk a little bit. You’ve only just now realized you haven’t paying attention to a lick of what he’s saying. Meh, nothing really important. He’s just going on and on about what the course entails and how it’s not a very easy class and so on and so forth. Shortly after, you see the hipster throwing the paper back at you. The paper flies by your head and lands somewhere behind you. All you see on the guy’s face is a look that says “whoops”. You glare at him again and grumble to yourself. You’re getting real tired of this shit. Nonetheless, you get up from your seat and retrieve the paper. It reads:

“i hardly call a better sense for fashion and grooming bein’ a hipster.”

Ooh, feisty. Looks like the guy is growing some attitude. You like that in a man. Wait what? Go away, bad thoughts. You read on:

“an ill havve you knoww that im majorin in psychology. so calculus is needed.”

More attitude. And a hipster majoring in psychology? Impossible. Maybe he really isn’t a hipster. Maybe he’s actually...an intellectual??? Hm, perhaps Aradia was right. Socializing might have just found you someone you could relate with. You begin to reply:

“Hm, well good for you. ii’m majoring iin com”

But then you hear laughter from the class. You look up and see the Eridan guy being laughed at. You guess he was just caught by the professor. Haha, this is rich. You look at your paper. You were going to start conversing this guy on a friendlier level. But now, this is too good a chance to pass up. You scratch out what you were saying quickly and write under it:

“HAHAHA! NOOB!”

You crumple the ball and throw it directly at him. You hit in right in the back of the head and the class started laughing again. Then you laugh hysterically alongside the class. Hahaha, what a loser.........you realize what you’ve just done and think back to last year. Ugh, what brought you to this? Granted, this guy is in fact lame. But, there was no need to make him feel alienated from everyone. Now you’re feeling remorse. You see the kid sulking in his chair after the laughter died out. The image before you draws you to your freshman year. Never again.

You look at Eridan and notice that he’s being patted on the shoulder by the guy sitting next to him. He appears to be consoled and sits back up. Well, at least he’s back to feeling normal. You can feel better now. He’s got a friend who has his back, something you weren’t lucky enough to have the first day...

You pack up your things and walk out of the classroom just before the professor dismisses class. You head back to your apartment. As you’re walking, you get a message on your phone. It’s from Aradia.

apocalypseArisen [AA] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA]  
AA: 0h g00d :D  
TA: ii made a mi2take. ii’m never 2ociiliiziing agaiin.  
AA: 0h n0! What happened??  
TA: remember la2t year?  
AA: Yes. What ab0ut it?  
TA: well...there’2 thii2 guy.


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at Sollux's backstory and a bit of a turnaround for the story.

# Part 5

apocalypseArisen [AA] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA]  
AA: 0h g00d :D  
TA: ii made a mi2take. ii’m never 2ociiliiziing agaiin.  
AA: 0h n0! What happened??  
TA: remember la2t year?  
AA: Yes. What ab0ut it?  
TA: well...there’2 thii2 guy.  
AA: 00h, and y0u like him :D  
TA: what? no. ii wa2 beiing a jerk 2 hiim.  
TA: iit ju2t remiinded me of la2t year.  
TA: and now ii ju2t feel horriible.  
AA: Aww, y0u feel guilty.  
TA: yeah ii gue22.  
AA: Well, I think y0u kn0w what y0u have t0 d0   
TA: uh, and what’2 that?  
AA: Y0u g0 to that b0y and ap0l0gize 0f c0urse!  
TA: what?? no. he’2 fiine.  
AA: 00h, y0u think he’s fine? ;D  
TA: WHAT?! no, ii never 2aiid that!  
TA: ii only meant that he’2 alriight now.  
TA: he’2 got a friend or whatever ii gue22  
AA: 0h sure :p  
TA: really  
AA: 0kay then  
AA: Y0u still need t0 ap0l0gize th0ugh :p  
TA: no ii don’t  
AA: Yes. Y0u d0.  
TA: no  
AA: S0llux! >:(  
AA: D0 it bef0re it’s t00 late.  
TA: ii’m not apologiiziing 2 that hiip2ter  
AA: >:(  
TA: what?!  
AA: Y0ur dilemma will 0nly get w0rse.  
TA: what diilemma? ii have no “diilemma”.  
AA: If y0u’re g0nna qu0te me, d0 it right >:(  
TA: Ugh, “dilemma”.  
TA: 2o we through wiith thii2 2ubject?  
AA: Sure, just d0n’t say I didn’t warn y0u.  
TA: what’2 that 2uppo2ed 2 mean?  
apocalypseArisen [AA] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA]  
TA: wait! ii diidn’t mean end the conver2atiion!  
TA: ugh...  
twinArmageddons [TA] ended chat

Well whatever. You refuse to ever apologize to that guy. You enter your apartment and place your bag on the kitchen counter. You make yourself some tea with honey and sit back in your single chair. You turn on the tv to relax during your break between classes. Hopefully you won’t have to deal with another encounter with that guy. Your next classes are computer science, something you’re sure he’s not taking, and chemistry, one of your core classes you have to take. He might actually be in chemistry. Oh well, at least you can expect him now.

You look down at your tea. You sigh as you remember last year...

***

You’re so nervous. It’s your first year in college and you’re not entirely sure what to expect. You’ve settled into your dorm with your roommate, Gamzee Makara. You already don’t feel comfortable with him. He’s always asleep and smells funny. You think that smell is weed, oh god. You keep contact with your strange roommate to a minimum.

You get your things together to head to your first class. It’s your first day and you’re nervous to see new people and have to make good first impressions. You’re already running late. You quickly grab your things and head to class. From what you heard, your economics professor is very stern and doesn’t tolerate tardiness. Man, why did you have to get stuck with the one teacher who doesn’t like late students first thing in the morning?

As you quickly run to class, your watch beeps, signaling that it is now 8:00, the time when class starts. As you frantically make your way to the lecture hall, you see the doors closing. You call out, “Wait! I’m here!” You come crashing through the doors, out of breath and standing before the mass of punctual students. They all look up from their seats at you.

“So, first day and you’re late already,” You hear the stern voice of the professor down at his podium. He looks so pissed.

“Um, I’m thorry thir. I thlept in and-“

“My god, he has a speech impediment. If there’s one thing I cannot stand, it’s someone who I struggle to understand when they speak.”

“Um...”, You stand at the top of the steps with your face burning with embarrassment. You look around at all the eyes staring right at you. No one is laughing, yet in your mind, you hear all the laughter and taunts. “Haha, wow, what a dork!” “Oh my god, what’s wrong with his S’s?!” “Go back to grade school!” “You’re not ready for college” “You’ll never make it here”. You fight back a tear coming from your eyes. You try to ignore the stares and begin to put down your bag at an empty table in the back of the class.

“No, no. What are you doing? You are late! My policy is, if you can’t make it to my class on time, don’t make it at all! You shall not be in my classroom today”, the professor says with his booming voice. Your stomach twists into knots. You get back up from your seat with your backpack, defeated, and walk out of the classroom. As you leave, you hear the professor state, “Let this tragic excuse of a student be an example to all of you.”

You fought back your tears long enough to make it to your dorm room. Once there, you collapse on your bed and cry your eyes out. Thankfully, Gamzee wasn’t there to stare at you in your moment of weakness. What could possibly have led you to believe you were ready for this? This is what happens when you graduate high school a year early. Of course, it didn’t make much sense to stay there much longer either. The bullying and taunting never stopped. It all followed you here.

You continue for 3 more months with no hope for life getting any better. Then, one day, during your lunch, you decide to eat at the on-campus restaurant. You brought your laptop to work on some of your computer codes. You’ve been working on a particularly devious code. It’s so terrible, you hope you never have to use it on someone. But, your hope fades when a jock stumbles and spills all his lunch on your head. Oh, why did he have to order all the mushiest foods?? Chili, cheese, milkshake, and coleslaw drip down your face. You feel chips drop down your shirt and all over your jeans. “Oh man, sorry, dude. Haha.” The jock says and the entire restaurant breaks out in laughter.

You are mortified. How could it be any worse than this? “Haha! He’s a living lunch tray!”, you hear someone shout and everyone laughs even more. Then, because the restaurant is an open-area restaurant with no roof, a flock of birds attack your head, picking at all the foods. You shout and swat away the birds as well as you can. Everyone’s laughing at you and throwing more food to pile on top of the already horrible mass of it on your head. You grab your stuff quickly and run out the restaurant.

You have tears in your eyes as you wash your hair out with the hose behind the garden shed. You couldn’t feel worse. But then, you feel a hand on your shoulder. You see a pair of feet standing beside you. You stand up straight and see a girl. She smiles at you and asks, “You okay?”

She became your best friend. You would never have survived that first year without her. She supported you and kept you strong. She also kept you from doing anything stupid. Like when you tried uploading a virus to the school’s Ethernet, she gave you her stern look with her hands on her hips. You’ve deleted all your virus codes after that. All but one. The one you were working on that should never be used. But, it’s safely locked away in a usb that’s hidden somewhere only you would know, just in case one day you might really have to use it.

***

Aradia has been your supporter, sympathizer, councilor, and best friend ever since. You look down in your tea. A tear drops from your nose into it. You wipe clean your face and pour the rest of the tea down the sink. You look at the clock and sigh. You grab your backpack and head out the door once again. When and if you see that Eridan guy again, you’re going to make it up to him for being an ass. But first things first, computer science.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been told that this part is unrealistic to college life. Honestly, how often do you get a story that's entirely realistic? That would be a non-fiction novel. But I'm going to take a moment to explain the exaggerated "bullying". Sollux just entered college with an already tormented high school life. The professor's remarks set him off on a self-conscious, paranoid mental twist. So the other voices, he starts by saying he hears them in his head, which he does. But later, the thoughts in his head become more physical and realistic to him. However, keep in mind that he isn't really being taunted or bullied, he just feels that he is because of social anxiety and paranoia. The taunts aren't really there and no one is throwing more food at him. In fact, you could believe that they would have tried to help him, but because of his social awkwardness and traumatic mental state, he doesn't see that and instead runs away from the crowd. That is all :)
> 
> IN OTHER NEWS. Sorry for reposting these as chapters guys. Be aware that I am in fact, a noob. So for those of you who were reading each individually, uhhhh, read them here in chapter form now XD Sorry :S


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan sees Sollux yet again on his way to psychology. But this time, he turns out to be the one to inflict wounds.

# Part 6

You finally catch up to Karkat, both on your way back to your dorm. You’re walking beside him now at the same pace. There’s no exchange of words besides “hey” from both of you. You make it to your dorm room and Karkat enters first, letting the door slam behind him in your face. You enter the room rubbing your nose. Karkat simply falls onto the bed and grumbles. He’s probably still tired.

You grab yourself some grape soda from the mini-fridge and ask, “You want one, Kar?”

He looks up from the bed at the drink you’re holding and says, “Ugh, fuck no!”

“A simple, ‘no thanks’ would have sufficed...” you answer and close the mini fridge door. You go to your desk and turn on your laptop. Taking a sip of your soda, you log onto Pesterchum to talk with your friend Feferi.

caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC]  
CA: hey fef  
CC: )(ello –Eridan! 38D  
CC: )(ow is everyt)(ing?  
CC: )(ow was your fish day of college??  
CC: Mine was T--ERRIFIC!!! 38D  
CA: eh  
CA: had to deal wwith an asshole today  
CC: O)(, t)(at’s no good 38O  
CA: yeah  
CC: W)(at exactly )(apfinned??  
CA: wwell  
CA: it started wwith him talkin to me in the café  
CC: O)(  
CA: he seemed at first like he wwas tryin to be friendly  
CA: and i dont knoww  
CA: he wwas mildy attractivve at first  
CC: Oo)(, would you say )(e was kind of...CUT-E?!?! 38D  
CA: wwhat?  
CA: no  
CA: i said he wwas MILDY attractivve  
CA: not “cute” as you wword it  
CC: )(-E)(-E)(-E)(-E, sure –Eridan...  
CC: You totally LIK-E )(IM!!!  
CA: its vvery unlikely that id evver like the asshole wwho made a fool of me the VVERY FIRST DAY  
CC: Awww...  
CC: Now, -Eridan, I know you’re upset about t)(is. But don’t go doing anyfin stupid.  
CA: ...  
CC: -ERIDAN! NO! No being a jerk.  
CA: *grumble*  
CC: Prawnmise??  
CA: ughhhh  
CC: *stares angrily*  
CA: alright fine  
CA: i wwont do anyfin to him  
CC: Swear 38)  
CA: ugh i swwear  
CC: GOOD! 38D  
CC: Whoops! Gotta go! Catch you later –Erifin!  
CA: later  
cuttlefishCuller [CC] ceased trolling caligulasAquarium [CA]

Despite the conversation you just had with your friend, you retain your mental planning for a comeback. Let’s see... Hmm, this will take some close surveillance. You should stalk him to get answers. Find his weaknesses... wait, what are you talking about? You’re beyond this. This is high school mischief. You’re now a college student, you should have a higher sense for self-control and dignity. You’re the better man, act like it.

You pull yourself back to sanity and close your laptop. You re-pack your things to head back out to your next class. Your next class is Psychology, a class you find more than appropriate for your degree, unlike calculus. You see Karkat grumpily getting off his bed and getting his backpack ready.

“Hey, Kar, heading out to your next class?”

He groans and answers, “Yeah”.

“Simply out of curiousity: what is your next class?”

“Biology”

“Oh. I think that’s in the same building as my psychology class. Mind if I walk with you?”

He looks up at you like you have some strange disease. Then after a while he continues packing his bag and says, “Sure, do whatever.” Then he gets up and heads out the door, leaving you behind.

“Okay, I’ll catch up.” You hastily finish packing your bag and head out the door. When you catch up with Karkat you walk beside him but a little behind. He’s not the best conversationalist but you’d prefer walking alongside someone you know than be vulnerable to another encounter with a jerk.

You both enter the Science building and go your separate ways to your classes. You feel that you are probably safe now. Of course only until you see him again. He was heading into a classroom just until he saw you. On the inside, you are struggling to inhale, but on the outside you’re calm as a meditating wizard. You try to pretend you don’t notice him. But then he approaches you.

“Hey, I -”

“Nope”, You say before he has a chance to finish his sentence and continue up the stairs to get to your next class. You don’t even look back to see if he follows you. However, you still feel his presence creeping behind you. Your rage starts building up. If he even thinks he can continue to harass you for NOTHING, he’s got another thing coming. You still feel him climbing the stairs behind you. You reach the top of the stairs.

“Hey, wait up!” he says. You are absolutely annoyed with this guy.

You growl and then quickly turn around and shout, “WHAT?!” right in his face. Apparently, the poor guy was taken by surprise by your burst of anger. He falls back and down the stairs. He stops tumbling halfway down the flight where the stairs make a turnaround. He lays motionless. Oh god. You hated him and wanted to get him back. But you didn’t want to kill the guy. Oh fuck, what have you done??

You run down the steps to him. Even if it was an accident, you feel guilt and know you have to help.

“Oh god! Are you alright??” You get down on your knees and grab his shoulder. Should you check for a pulse or what??

“Ow...” he lets out a sign of life.

“Oh my god. I’m so sorry! Please be okay...”

He sits up with his hand held against the back of his head.

“Yeah...I’m fine. My head hurtth.”

“Oh thank god. Well, you might have a concussion. I need to take you to the nurse.”

“No, I’m fine. I feel fine.”

“No, you’re not. Here, let me help you.” You grab hold of each of his hands and help him up.

“Really, I’m fine.” He says, then falls forward onto you. You catch him and keep him held up. Your arms are around him and his arms reacted to grab you tightly. You’re not sure how to feel about this physical interaction you’ve got going on. You get a strange feeling. A feeling that signals to you that you may even...like this? You push Sollux back upright on his feet and stand by his side, wrapping your arm around for support. You’d happily oblige to pick him up, but you lack the upper body strength.

“C’mon, let’s take you to the nurse’s off- I mean infirmary.” Dammit. Still got that high school mindset...


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Equius gets introduced into the story as "the best robotics engineer ever". And Sollux has an unfortunate interaction with stairs.....

# Part 7

You head out your apartment with your bag. You walk your way towards the Arts and Sciences building. On your way there you see...oh no. It’s him. Your rival every year at the robotics competition... Equius Zahhak. You are just annoyed by his constant appearance of the generic gym goer. Seriously, he ALWAYS has a towel around his neck. But don’t let his B.O. and muscles fool you. He is the best robotics engineer you’ve ever known. You hope that one day you’ll finally beat his sweaty ass. For now, you have to deal with the uninvited conversation and condescending tone of his.

“Greetings, inferior robot inventor.”

Ugh, see what I mean?

Unenthusiastically you sigh and reply, “Hey, EQ.”

“So, I assume that you’re making preparations for the encroaching semi-annual Robot-a-Thon?”

“Maybe, maybe not,” You reply while still walking towards class.

“I’m just wondering whether your robot will be complete this year. I am speaking, of course, of the incident with your previous robot that was lacking a functional rotator valve. I’m sure you don’t want that embarassing blunder to happen again,” He says with a self-

“Ugh, if I happen to make a robot thith year, I’ll be thure it hath all the nethethary componentth.”

“Very well then. We shall see who is the superior robot constructor. Of course, the odds are on my side, as usual. But, I’m sure you can construct a specimen that has a slight chance this year, although it is futile to even compete.”

“Mhm...”, you try to ignore the smelly enemy.

“Say, which class are you trotting to, inferior?”

Him and his damn horse puns.

“I’m _walking_ to computer thienthe right now.”

“Oh, that is most fortunate. I happen to be heading to the same corral.”  
Ugh... More bad luck.

You both enter the arts and sciences building. You open the door and he lets himself in before you, as if you were holding the door open for him. You groan and walk in after him. He makes his way to the door of the classroom. He strongly grips the door knob and twists so hard that it actually breaks off the damn door.

“Darn it! Not again. Excuse my language.” He opens the door with the hole in it where the door knob was and enters the classroom. You’re just about to enter the room when you notice the familiar blonde tuft of hair and black-rimmed glasses heading your direction. It’s him. You look back into the classroom to contemplate what you’re going to do next. Should you continue into class and deal with it later? Or should you miss some class to try making an apology? Hmm, difficult decision. You’ve made your decision.

You walk up to the guy as he’s walking your direction and try to speak.

“Hey-”

“Nope.” Is all he replies, cutting you off before you could even get a second word out. He turns to go up the stairs. What just happened? Were you seriously just ignored by this guy? You must have really been an asshole. All the more reason to try making things right.

You follow him up the stairs but don’t say a word. What are you doing? You’re being creepy and stalker-ish. Quick, think of something to say. But you can’t try speaking to him while he’s making his way upstairs. That’s kind of rude...isn’t it? Is that even a thing? Well, all you’ve heard is bad things about stairs. Best to wait till you’re both at the top. But still, what are you going to say then? “Um, hey dude. Thorry to embarrath you back in Calculuth.” No, too blatant. “Hey, man. I’m really thorry for what I did a while ago. I WATH THUCH A CHILD!!! *Falls to knees and bawls eyes out*” No, way too dramatic. What is with you? Why can you never find a middle ground and stick with it? Well, the answer is simple: There is no middle ground with you.

The hipster, you mean guy with a “fashion” sense...that actually isn’t any better. Freshman? Yeah, freshman. The freshman stops at the top of the stairs. Oh good, he’s at the top of the stairs. Now you can begin to try stopping him so you can make your graceful apology.

“Hey, wait”, but once again, you’re cut off by his sass. Wait, this isn’t sass.

“WHAT?!” he shouts after quickly turning around, meeting your face with his. This caught you totally off guard. Ugh, you knew you shouldn’t have let down your defenses so much. Uh oh, timberrrr! You’ve lost your footing and fall back down the stairs. As you’re ungracefully tumbling down the stairs, you think to yourself of, although it was respectful to wait till he’s off the stairs, how bad of an idea it was to try talking to him while you were still on them. Your head hits the ground hard when your body finally stops falling at the turn of the staircase.

You have a moment of unconsciousness. You are shrouded by an abyss of darkness as you lay there alone in your mind. Oh man, did you...die?? Is this purgatory? Is this the foretold “dream bubble afterlife” you’ve been told by your Sunday school teacher? Well, it’s a shitty place.

You regain consciousness as the freshman boy is knelt over you asking if you’re alright. Huh, he looks a little different with the light behind him like that. You might even say he looks a little...attractively shady and mysterious? Oh wait, your head might just be beat up too much. Yeah, that’s probably it because now all the pain in your head is rushing to you at once.

“Ow...” is all you let out.

“Oh my god. I’m so sorry! Please be okay...”, you hear the freshman boy say. Is he...actually worried about you? And he’s the one apologizing? Wow, that’s some unexpected irony. You manage to sit up.

“Yeah...I’m fine. My head hurtth,” You say as you rub the bump that is already developing on your head.

“Oh thank god. Well, you might have a concussion. I need to take you to the nurse.” Why is he doing this? After the shit you’ve done so far, you don’t deserve this respect and kindness.

“No, I’m fine. I feel fine,” You turn down his offer and start trying to get up on your feet.

“No, you’re not. Here, let me help you.” His hands grab yours and he pulls you up to stand. His hands are amazingly soft. Hehe, his hands are actually a little smaller than yours. That’s cute. Wait what? Maybe you did suffer a concussion.

“Really, I’m fine,” You reply. You try standing on your own, but your legs are very weak at the moment. You fall forward onto the freshman. He catches you and holds you up. And now you’re just there in this awkward position. You’re leaning chest to chest on him, held in his arms. And...what’s this?? Apparently, your immediate response was to grab onto the nearest thing for dear life to prevent falling again. Your arms are tightly wrapped around his torso. What is this blasphemous debauchery? Uh...he’s warm. Please say you don’t really like this. Nope, you don’t. Not one...bit?

“C’mon, let’s take you to the nurse’s off- I mean infirmary.” Ehehe, what a freshman. He then holds you upright by his side as you both head towards the infirmary.


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan escorts Sollux to the nurse's - I mean infirmary. They share a small moment and clear some air.

# Part 8

You manage to bring the Sollux guy to the nurse’s- DAMMIT! INFIRMARY. You manage to bring the Sollux guy to the _infirmary_. You stay by his side as you check him in and try to explain what happened. The whole time, you’re speaking with a tone of guilt. Because you truly feel it’s your fault. You even explain to the nurse that you shouted in his face, knocking him back down the stairs. Unnecessary information but you felt your victim would hold it against you if you didn’t admit this was your fault.

You continue to be Sollux’s physical support as you walk him to an empty bed behind some curtains. The nurse simply tells Sollux to lie back on the bed, but you take the initiative to help him ease his head down onto the pillow, holding his back firmly as you let him down. You look into his eyes. His irises are a gorgeous yellow hue.

“Will you thtop babying me? I told you I’m fine.” He says ungratefully.

“Well I’m sorry if I want to make sure you’re alright. I am the reason you’re hurt.” You respond with as much attitude.

“Aw, are you two together?” the nurse asks before checking Sollux’s eyes.

“Hell no,” You both respond in unison and then look at each other in surprise.

“Oh, well alrighty then.” The nurse says with a tone of “a simple ‘no’ would’ve been enough”. “I’m just gonna check your neck and back for any unusual formations that could’ve been caused by the fall,” she says and Sollux sits up to let her engage the check. During this check, Sollux is asked by the nurse to lift his shirt. You see his thin torso. His flat pectoral and abdominal muscles show through his thin skin. You find some strange attraction to this.

“Okay, seems fine. Do you feel any nausea, dizziness, or sharp pain in your head?” the nurse asks.

“No, not really”, Sollux answers and lays back on the pillow, putting his shirt back down.

“Well, you seem fine. There are no indentions in your head, you spine is fine, and you don’t show symptoms of a concussion. Just lay down here for a while”, the nurse says and smiles.

“Thank you, nurse,” you say. You have no idea why you said thank you when she was clearly talking to Sollux. You guess you still feel some responsibility for him. The nurse looks at you and back to Sollux, then back to you. She smiles and walks away.

“Ugh, well, you can go now,” Sollux says and waves you off.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeth. Now leave me alone. Your prethenthe ith aggravating my headache,” He says and turns his head away on the pillow.

“Well, alright then...Sorry again for knocking you down the stairs,” you say then get up from the chair to leave. You take a few steps forward away from Sollux but then you’re called back.

“Wait”, he says.

You turn around to see Sollux sitting up in his bed,“What?”

“Actually, I wath meaning to talk to you. Well, more to apologithe.”

You make a confused look. “Oh, okay then.”

“I’m thorry for embarathing you in calculuth. I didn’t mean to be thuch a jerk. I jutht, um...” he says and then hangs his head down. You think you see a tear run down his nose. Wow, he’s actually showing remorse. He’s really apologizing. For some odd reason, you feel some force inside you commanding you to do what you do next. You walk back to Sollux and hug him. You feel his body calm from trembling. He sniffles and you feel his hand gently grab your arm. You say thank you and then let go. You stay standing beside his bed looking down at him. He looks up at you and makes an awkward nerdy smile. You chuckle a little at the sight before you.

“You’re forgiven”

“Thweet”, is all he says.

“By the way, my name’s Eridan,” You say and hold out your hand for a handshake. He looks at your hand held out to him puzzled.

But then he looks back up at you with an indifferent look and says, “I’m Thollux.” He grabs your hand firmly and shakes it. Two enemies finally make amends and formally greet each other. This has been one _hell_ of a first day of college...


	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sollux's POV of the infirmary scene. He has very conflicting emotions that get temporarily resolved.

# Part 9

You stagger alongside the freshman boy all the way to the infirmary. He’s got his arm firmly around you and you have your arm around his neck to hold yourself up. His touch around your upper torso feels...strangely comforting and caring. You’re still unsure if it’s just the fall, or if you really are starting to like the presence of this guy in some confusing way. You continue to withhold your thoughts.

Eventually you both make it to the infirmary and he helps guide you to the check-in desk, his arm kept firmly around your body. You still say you’re fine and don’t need him to be so careful with you, but, for some reason, you don’t make too much of an effort to get him off of you. Some strange feelings within you say that you want this, that maybe you need this. You check in and try explaining that all you did was have a small fall down some stairs, but your freshman assaulter seems to have felt the need to go and explain the entire event. Geez, he sounds so frantic and worried. You now feel really bad that you treated such a kind guy the way you did.

You allow him to carry you on a little further to a free bed in the infirmary. You sit on the bed and start to lie back, but, as you’re lying back, you feel the freshman’s hands gently hold you up with his hand on your back and easing your head onto the pillow. You find this incredibly strange for someone to do. You’ve never experienced this kind of care from someone before. Besides Aradia, of course. You can’t take this kind of care without the feeling that there’s some kind of catch involved. You decide to voice about it.

“Will you thtop babying me? I told you I’m fine,” You grudgingly tell him. You feel that was a little rude. But you had to make him stop with this inappropriate behavior towards you. You’re the bad guy, not his buddy.

He gives you a glare and responds, “Well I’m sorry if I want to make sure you’re alright. I _am_ the reason you’re hurt.” Wow, he’s really sticking with this “it’s all my fault” shtick.

Then the nurse finally butts in.

“Aw, are you two together?”

You quickly react in answering “Hell no.” But at the same time, your generous offender also responds with the same answer. Oh good, you’re both on the same page. There’s no romance happening. You both look at each other after realizing you answered in unison. Although you now know he doesn’t like you and you sure as hell don’t like him, you feel a tiny bit disappointed. But just a teeny tiny bit. Miniscule. Meaningless. Maybe...

“Oh, well alrighty then,” uttered the nurse and quickly looked away to avoid awkward eye contact. “I’m just gonna check your neck and back for any unusual formations that could’ve been caused by the fall,” she states and you comply in lifting your shirt. As the nurse is feeling the contours of your spine, out of the corner of your eye you notice the freshman is gazing at your bare chest and abdomen. Ehehe, the fish likes your bod.

“Okay, seems fine. Do you feel any nausea, dizziness, or sharp pain in your head?” the nurse asks.

“No, not really,” you reply. You let down your shirt and lay back again.

The nurse then proceeds to tell you that everything checks out okay and you’re totally fine. Just like you said you were. She says all you need is some rest in this bed. Just before you thank the nice lady for seeing you, the freshman interrupts and says “thank you.” You look at him with confusion and an expression of “really?” The nurse glances between the both of you. She simply suggestively smiles and walks away. You are disgusted by her even inferring that you two seem the slightest bit compatible. Maybe...

You continue to contain your debating feelings and tell the freshman, “Ugh, well you can go now.” You shoo him with a wave of your hand.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Ugh, why is he being so caring?? You need to really be rude to get rid of this guy, don’t you?

“Yeth. Now leave me alone. Your prethenthe ith aggravating my headache,” you rudely command and turn your head away from him, showing your disinterest in him.

“Well, alright then...Sorry again for knocking you down the stairs,” he mutters in a pitiful voice. You hear him get up and start to walk away. You start to feel horrible inside. Why must you continue to be such an asshole? So he shouted in your face and almost caused you a concussion, he quickly apologized and showed true remorse. You on the other hand, you are a complete jerk who waited that long to decide to apologize, and even now, you’re not making any attempt to make things right. Well, maybe it’s not too late.

“Wait,” you suddenly say out of nowhere. You sit up and turn your head towards him.

He turns around and asks, “What?”

“Actually, I wath meaning to talk to you. Well, more to apologithe,” Oh crap, this is it. You’re gonna come clean finally.

“Oh, okay then,” is all he responds. He’s probably more confused than ever. First you’re a rude ass, now all of a sudden you get the notion to be nice.

You take a deep breath. “I’m thorry for embarathing you in calculuth. I didn’t mean to be thuch a jerk. I jutht, um...” Oh fuck. This is harder than you thought. Your head just drops and you feel tears well up in your eyes. You try to hold them back, but one slips and rolls down your nose.

Then, out of nowhere, you feel someone hugging you. It’s the freshman. He’s actually holding you close. You think you even feel him rub your back a little. You suddenly feel just a release of your pent up emotions. You tear up a little more. Your hand then grabs hold of the boy’s arm around you. You feel calm and at ease now. You don’t know why, but this weird physical contact, this intimacy, this embrace has tranquilized your soul. Not completely, you believe no act of kindness could clear all that shit up, but enough for the time being.

He lets go of you and stands up straight beside the bed. All he says is, “You’re forgiven.” You look up into his purple eyes and sense the sincerity. You straighten up your face and make sure there are no more tears in your eyes.

“Thweet,” is your lame-ass response to the guy’s kind forgiveness.

Then he extends his hand out to you and introduces himself.

“By the way, I’m Eridan.”

You look at the hand extended before you and question whether or not you should follow through with introducing yourself also. You’ve put him through enough crap though. You guess it’s time to be more straight-forward. You clasp his hand and shake it.

“I’m Thollux.”

Two enemies form a truce and introduce themselves to each other in an awkward way. This has been one shitty first day of the semester...


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simply a sort of fast-forward onto the next destination of the saga. Eridan and Sollux fail (or succeed) in keeping touch with each other for the next couple months until yet another incident. To be continued...

# Epilogue

*You are Eridan*  
After that dreadful first day, things return to what you find normal. You and Sollux aren’t exactly friends, but you think you’ve both put aside your full-on hate for each other. You rarely talk or see each other. At least not until one day in the middle of fall semester. Sadly, this occasion was brought on by another fall, but this time, you were the victim, and it ended with a much sweeter taste...

*You are Sollux*  
After that shitty start for fall semester, after leaving you with such confusing emotions, you decide to lay low a little. You go on avoiding confrontation with Eridan. After quite a while of keeping contact to a very low minimum, you feel that you’ve regained your relative sanity and stability. That is, of course, until one fateful day just halfway through the semester, at the bottom of some stairs...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you thought I was gonna leave it at a simple handshake and goodbye, didn't ya? Well, do not fret, for this story has barely begun. Muahahaha. Welp, finished this "Act" I guess. I'll be working on Part/Chapter 2 :D


End file.
